Shadow of the Colisuem
by Scotty Boi
Summary: They were brought to an archaic city. Built of stone. And in the center of the city, was a building that not even Itachi would believe to be built by man. The Coliseum. pairings inside.


A/N hey guys, thanks to my new beta rubius, sayien warrior i hope you know we miss u and hope ur granpa is ok, right guys? those of u who are waiting on my other story, not to worry, a bit of writers block and computer crashing is kinda holding me back, hope u enjoy, read and review, i do not own naruto. naruto and ino and a surprise character will be in this love triangle.

* * *

Naruto stared at the dirt beneath his shackled feet. He can see flashes of when he was captured. He couldn't remember how many fights he had been in, his body covered in many scars, even a slash above his eye. Wounded so badly that even the damn fur ball's chakra runs out. He would continue to exist. To see her again. Its odd, how he cannot remember her face, and every time he tries to remember her name it escapes him. 

The special shackles on his wrist were more then his confinement, they were his weapons now; they called him the Crimson Bane. That final pain his openents felt as he crushed their skulls with his bear hands. That sickening crunch fallowed by the warm goo that covered his hands. He was a murderer, a demon. He killed for the crowd; their apluase gave him more for his existence.

He could still hear Ero-Sannin's voice as the battle went on. Before he was captured, he was in a fight with Kisame while Ero-Sannin fought with Itachi. Kisame absorbing more and more of his chakra to the point the he was ready to keel over. That's when they attacked, barbaric nins, easily overpowering the battle weakened shinobi. They captured each one of them.

They were brought to an archaic city. Built of stone. And in the center of the city, was a building that not even Itachi would believe to be built by man. The Coliseum.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto was face to face with Daisuke, emperor of the coliseum. He was probably 15. About the same age as Naruto. His hair was brown and spiked. It was higher on the side as the center seemed to lean forward due to gravity. His right arm had a black glove covering it completely. His shirt was purple and skin tight. His left arm was left bare and was showing scars. His eyes were a deep gold,. His smirk was even more sinister then that of Orochimaru. It put Kyuubi's grin to shame.

Indeed, Naruto was his greatest prize, the most potential on this pathetic plain of existence. Daisuke remembers the screams as seals were burned into his flesh. He watched amusedly as Naruto was forced to make his first kill in the coliseum. Yes, his prize piece.

Naruto had stared defiantly at the brown haired emperor and spat in his face. "You think you can keep me here forever. I'm going to kill you teme. Just wait and see"

Naruto's eyes had temporarily flashed red before he's shackles sent a jolt of Raiton chakra through his system, completely in tune with his nerve endings. The pain was unbearable, his knees buckled and he collapsed, he hated the smugness of this arrogant fucker. How he would never direct his voice at Naruto. Instead, his guard, Mr. No Name always wearing an oni mask probably never kissed a girl. Oh, he hated that guy as much as he hated Sasuke.

"Daisuke sama says you've obedient fox. You have done well with your matches, 4 wins in a row on your first day, and then you survived the master's special seals. You have the ability to be greatest coliseum warrior ever. But do not think for a moment that master Daisuke wont kill you" the oni freak stated in a matter of factly tone. Man, Naruto hated the snobbish prick. Both of them were probably fuck buddies at one time or another, he got a shiver and was reminded of Sai, an even more powerful shiver was sent down his spine (I too get the shivers at that….)

Those deep set gold eyes glowed momentarily before Naruto lost conscienceless... The last thoughts going through his mind were, fucking bastard.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When Naruto came to, he was in his cell, the dark dank pit they had given him. It was almost as primitively carved from stone to resemble a cave. His cell being next to Jaraiya's. He and his sensei were often talking of strategies and chakra theories. Along with rules of seals and chakra manipulations, the seals on him were extremely advance, maybe even more so then the four elemental seal binding the kyuubi in his naval, even Jaraiya was unsure of what it was for. Or its side effects. Which worried him slightly.

Jaraiya was not in the adjacent cell at the moment which meant they had him in a battle. He went to the back of his cell/cave; there was a plush futon. If anything, at least he could be comfortable, as long as he won that is. He hadn't seen Itachi nor Kisame since the were separated. And deep inside, he would gladly accept seeing them again, if only to see a familiar face.

More then anything, he wishes he could see her again, just her face, to remember her name, it was like that word on the tip or your tongue, it was maddening. Like that food that you have a hankering for but just cant place on what it is.

He formed a rasengan in his hand, holding the glowing sphere above his head. Forming it now had come as naturally as breathing. It was warm above the skin of his palm, small gust of air could be felt he started to extend it, getting ready to add a charka force below it to launch it; the problem was for sealing enough chakra into it to keep it formed. It would only last a few seconds, and the further it went the weaker it got. But it still made it deadly at mid range. Epically if he could figure out how to speed it up.

He always aimed it at the bars of his cell, hoping that may haps one time it the seals on the bars would fade just enough to allow them to be decoyed. However, it wasn't to be, even now. He couldn't reach from his bed to the front of his cell anyway. He laid back to rest his eyes.

He was always weary now. It was hard for him. To give up the freedom to run, to prank, to do anything but lie down, train and fight. Sure, he was always up for a good fight, but these were often to the death. And were always challenging.

He had rarely gotten a break after his first fight before he was sent into another three. They had called it the gauntlet, to see what section of warrior they would place you against. He was in the crimson, the color of their so called gods. He spat on the floor.

He would never forget that taste, the taste of flesh, of how the blood ran openly through his lips as his teeth tore through skin, muscle and sinew. He was devastated to know that he had enjoyed it. He almost lost control trying to kill his opponents for a meal. it had disgusted himself, _The Crimson Bane. _The voice from the crowd was heard very clearly as he remembered his beginning matches. No not yet, he wouldn't let the past swallow him again. Not until he talked to Ero-Sennin.

As he waited, his thoughts wandered back to his fight with Kisame. The damage done to him, it was almost non-repairable. Every chance the foxes chakra had a chance to heal him that sushi breaths sword had absorbed it. All that training and preparing had brought him to the brink, so when the fight with Kisame started. He was not ready. Already to the brink, He was lucky he lasted as long as he did. Damn Akatsuki, He had tried his damndest. The fact is, he would rather have fought Itachi with Gai's special anti Sharingan techniques. He didn't really understand why people got so worked up about that great green spandex. He rather liked it. (He likes it in the anime so what can I say)

He felt compelled to sit up, he was loose himself to this, this primitive culture of battles. It brought him no end to pain. Jaraiya had done his best, although, due to his wins. He was in high demand with the noble women, of course they had to put what they had now dubbed temp seals (think temp tats) on to the old pervert while he was out. The more powerful you were. The more popular you were of course, the more wins you had, the harder the fights became. if they didn't have a stronger warrior for you to fight, they put you up against teams. If you were put into a team, you had a very powerful opponent; he had yet to be put into a team. But he suspected that he would sooner or later. He hadn't heard of konoha for quite the while. That meant most of the nin on his block. Which was bottom block, had never heard of konoha.. He didn't know what this meant for him. he heard a cell slam close and a perverted giggle. He sighed. Ero sannin must have fought a team of Kunoichi again. He would never really take them seriously. And used a special genjutsu which had caused sexual arousal in its purest form to come out of the most primitive parts of the woman's mind.

He knew it wasn't much different from his orioke no jutsu. But didn't change the fact that the thought of Jaraiya getting pleasure out of these fights made him sick. He went to the front of his cell.

"Ero-Sannin, Daisuke talked to me today, well not talked to me per sae, but spoke to me, flaunting the he could kill me at any time. What do you make of it?"

Jaraiya for his part, sat on one of the many cushions in his cell. Being as he was one of the more famous warriors. His cell was rather lavish. He contemplated what Naruto had told him. It was hard on the boy. Being so young and taking away from everyone, he was truly worried about the poor boy. Being a ninja and treated so brutally, he's glad that none of the noble women have requested him, he would feel sorry for the boy to be raped.

He turned his thoughts to what the boy had told him, he's really gotta stop his thoughts from roaming so much- and then his eyes narrowed.

"Naruto do you remember the first match you had, what you told me happened?" he asked in a deathly serious voice.

"Yes…" naruto's voice was shaky at best.

"Then in my opinion. It sounds as if he fears you boy," Jaraiya said at last. Trying to take the boy off his first match, Even if he had not seen it. He knew from the screams. From the crowds cheers, that it had to of been particularly gruesome.

"Hai" was the young ninja's only reply; he had scared himself that day. The day the fox's voice was gone. That he had killed on his own volition. The day he tasted the thing he wanted most, human flesh….

_**Flashback no jutsu**_

That fight had been the first of many in the eyes of the audience, but it was one Naruto would give anything to forget. He had just been drained by the seals on his body by trying to escape and was punished by fighting two ninja from Iwa. Though he tried his best to stay on top and stay alive, He was still reeling from the seals they branded and charred into his flesh. He was battered and bloody from kunai and shuriken stuck in his limbs but he ignored the pain. Using most of his strength, he used the rasengan on one of the iwa ninja and killed him with a hole in the ninja's chest. Seeing his comrade fall the other grabbed Naruto by the collar and pulled him close.

"You're dead you little rat" the iwa nin said, but he pulled Naruto too close and Naruto bit into his opponent's neck hard. The iwa nin tried to get Naruto to let go but it only helped Naruto by giving him enough force to tear his neck out and kill him.

Naruto spat out the piece of flesh out horrified, not horrified by the fact he had killed, or the fact that he tore the piece of meat out with his mouth. No. he was horrified with the fact that he had had enjoyed it was simple, the stank smell of blood. That warm flesh, so warm, almost burning too his fever tongue. He stared at the iwa ninjas body. He felt his body lurch forward. The first few bites were taken with favored ferocity, the crowds cheering only egged him on, he was terrified by his actions, but he could stop, energy seemed to have filled him along with the flesh.

After he had his fill he had stood up and looked at his handy work, he screamed, he had just eaten a man. And enjoyed it, his hand rubbing his temple as he shook his head. Chakra swirling around him wilding, a mix of crimson and blue. Some spectators yelling it was a sign from the gods. He felt himself pulled into his consciences.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The familiar dank sewer, finally a place he recognized, even if the pathway was always different, it was still some place he knew. He had started what always seemed to be a long journey to where the caged beast was. And once he saw the bars he was shocked, were usually their were a pair of red eye stared back at him, this time, nothing but the most ongoing darkness, where was the great fox? Where was the demon that had caused him so much grief?

_**End Flashback No Jutsu**_

Tired and wary, he collapsed on his stomach, relaxing on his futon. Then, to his horror, his stomach growled…


End file.
